


let it be known

by msz



Series: Yizhan AUs [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msz/pseuds/msz
Summary: Yibo had wandered off to locate the delicious scent, and he’d stepped into a well-lit part of the museum holding only one such art piece at the forefront, a tall lean man in the midst of it, explaining the piece to a sizable crowd in front of him.Yibo was drawn to him. He’d walked on and on toward him until he, too, was a part of the listening crowd.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: Yizhan AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022460
Comments: 22
Kudos: 290





	let it be known

**Author's Note:**

> im-  
> idky i wrote this but i just had to?  
> abo light as i've said it before lmao  
> ty to em and leny for clarifying some things for me xx

In hindsight, Yibo realized it had all been there, the  _ signs _ .

* * *

That Thursday he’d woken up early, not wanting to be late for his class. The dance studio he’d signed up with had their Nationals coming up for the year and the team that was coined their ‘A Team’ had needed his help to finalize the choreography so they could get down to learning the moves.

It was all routine work for him. He’d started out as an idol trainee just like most people but soon after his health had begun deteriorating. As an Alpha, that had been a terrible blow to his self-esteem not only as a person but as a dancer. He’d lost confidence in his ability as he spent days in and out of the hospital, his whipcord-strong body reduced to painfully thin limbs.

But even then Yibo would’ve pushed through it all, had it not been for his father’s fateful call, informing him of his mother’s collapse.  _ She has been stressed over you, _ he had reluctantly let a teenaged Yibo know.

And that had been enough for him; Yibo knew that while his dreams were his ultimate goal, his family was his main foundation. He’d collapse just like his mother if he were to lose any one of his parents. There would be no use of his career if not for them.

So he’d made the painful decision to cut himself away from the life he’d worked hard to build up in the past four years. Just before he could be signed up for any big group, Yibo had cut ties from the entertainment world, choosing to return home to a sickly yet relieved mother.

Signing up with a prominent dance studio had been his only other option.

So Yibo had leased a flat in Shanghai and scouted out areas where street dance was still prevalent. He’d gone around to authentic dance battles being held in underground clubs and he’d learned all that he could. In the midst of all the sweaty bodies, scents were too mixed to be recognizable. So he’d taken to losing himself in the sway of the beats, in the grind of his moves, shoulders popping and boots crunching on the gravel. 

Later, he’d find a tolerable group of people, some Betas and some Alphas and only one Omega. All amazing and talented dancers. He’d felt free with them, finally feeling some of his stress melt away.

That was until the Omega had approached him. He was a pretty enough guy around his own age, but he was much shorter than him, his body more lithe compared to Yibo’s wide-shouldered frame. He’d smiled brightly at him and promptly asked him out.  _ On a date. _

Yibo had stuttered and flushed through his answer while the Omega stared and smiled like he’d won him over already. It’d irritated him a little, he’d felt a rush of annoyance. He wasn’t some weak Alpha who’d submit to the whims of a fluttery-eyed pretty Omega; he liked to believe there was more to romance and love than scents and bond marks. He never knew that one day he’d be proved wrong.

So Yibo had readily accepted because not only was this his first date, he’d needed to prove the Omega wrong about how manipulating him wasn’t going to work. He’d needed for the Omega to understand this if they were going to be hanging out in the future.

Yibo had regretted it immediately; the date venue was some art museum that had just opened their exhibit on some abstract art bullshit that his brain refused to connect with. _What the fuck?_ _Was this guy serious? Did he not know Yibo at all?_

Yibo had resigned himself to following this Omega around on his supposed date for some stupid art exhibit that he wasn’t even slightly interested in. He had his regular dance clothes on, and had visibly made zero effort into looking good for his date. This fact was noticed by the omega when they’d met up on the street. His face had fallen rather dramatically as he looked Yibo up and down with disappointment. Good, he’d thought, that was what this guy was going to get if he wanted to drag a street dancer into some posh art museum for a date.

Yibo grimaced as some of the museum employees droned on and on about some art piece that frankly only looked to be navy paint splattered here and there to him. Where was the inspiration? How could they be so boring?

Some people were uncomfortably rubbing shoulders with him, passing by really close so it made him guard his personal space more strictly. Hilariously, he’d lost track of his date, but he couldn’t care for actually finding the guy in this mess.

He craned his neck around for an exit but then paused.

Yibo tilted his head and took a deep breath. That was -

That was quite possibly the best thing he’d ever smelled. What was it?

Soon he was looking around for a food table, because all he could smell was sweet something. Like the sticky rice dish his mother made that was full of nuts and jujubes. Or the brown sugar pudding he was fond of during his childhood. Or even the cheap creamsicles they’d get for the trainees during any festival celebrations.

So he’d presumed it was food. But he couldn’t find the source. Yibo had wandered off to locate the delicious scent, and he’d stepped into a well-lit part of the museum holding only one such art piece at the forefront, a tall lean man in the midst of it, explaining the piece to a sizable crowd in front of him.

Yibo was drawn to him. He’d walked on and on toward him until he, too, was a part of the listening crowd. And that was when he’d caught it, the scent. It was the man!

He was probably an Omega since Betas and Alphas didn’t smell this enticing to other Alphas. Yibo licked his lips subconsciously as he stared at his face. Bright, wide eyes full of energy, cheeks flushed as if with barely-contained excitement, and his entire demeanour having a life of its own through the way he gesticulated to the canvas behind him.

Yibo couldn’t care less about material art when the Gods had carved out such beauty and perfection into a human who stood before him.

He’d barely noticed when the man had stopped his explanation and the crowd thinned out, only Yibo remained standing awkwardly staring at him. 

Xiao Zhan had noticed him right away, his spiced mint scent enticing him in ways he’d never fathomed. Then he’d smiled at Yibo and the rest had been history.

Back in his bed now, Yibo smiled down at his Mate of three years, three years of absolute bliss with the best Omega he could’ve ever had the fortune to meet. Yibo knew his friends and coworkers and even his family thought he was whipped for his Omega but he didn’t feel ashamed of it. He was proud to call himself the Alpha of a talented, bright, funny, and adorable Omega like Xiao Zhan.

Yibo smiled gently down at him and pressed a feather-light kiss to his Mate’s cheek, not wanting to wake him up.

Lately, his poor Mate had been feeling ill; he’d thrown up a couple of times, and even had an aversion to some foods, but with enough water and pills he seemed to be getting better.

Xiao Zhan had laughed the way Yibo had fretted and fussed over him, but the Alpha knew how important it was to keep his Omega happy and healthy. He’d never let anything happen to his Mate, after all.

Yibo glanced at his side-table clock and noticed how he had only a few minutes to spare before he needed to leave. Thankfully, with Xiao Zhan working from home and his studio being minutes away, the two had taken to having lunch together before Yibo went back to the studio to finish up. Sometimes he’d buy Xiao Zhan his favourite takeout dishes just to surprise him.

The idea lit up in his mind; he’d do that today as well. His Mate hadn’t been eating properly with his stomach bug, so he was sure he’d appreciate his favourite dishes for lunch.

Mind made up, he quickly ducked down to nuzzle Xiao Zhan’s neck, carefully scenting him. 

He took a large inhale of the familiar sweetness that had enticed him so much years ago and smiled contentedly.

But then he paused.

There was something different about his scent. Yibo frowned; usually his Mate’s scent never differed, it only soured or heightened during any emotional reactions. But now, he ducked back in and scented him some more, now he smelled of something else, something more.

For the next minute, Yibo stayed buried with his nose near Xiao Zhan’s scent glands trying to figure it out.

It was almost distinctive now. His usual sweet smell was now leaning more towards chocolate. Yibo’s eyebrows raised, how had he not noticed this before? Was his Mate’s scent always chocolate-like or did it change due to some reason?

Annoyingly, his alarm went off, disturbing Xiao Zhan enough for him to groan loudly. Yibo shushed his alarm clock in panic and shut it off. He sighed when his Mate went right back to sleep. Thank God, he didn’t have time to deal with a very cranky Xiao Zhan today.

He didn’t spare the new scent another thought and rushed off to work. 

* * *

It was only when he’d presented his and Xiao Zhan’s lunch to his Mate that the issue seemed to rise up in his mind again. 

Xiao Zhan beamed at him and took the cardboard container of fried chicken from his hands, pulling Yibo to their small round table so they could dig into their lunch. Yibo chuckled at the way his Mate gleefully opened up the box and took a bite out of a piece of chicken, moaning almost inappropriately at the taste. Yibo instinctively licked his lips but then raised his own piece of chicken to his mouth.

However, halfway through the meal, Xiao Zhan suddenly stopped.

“What is it?” Yibo blinked at him.

“Something’s missing, I don’t know I need something else with this.” Xiao Zhan replied, looking mystified at his own words.

Yibo hummed, “You want me to get you a soda?”

Xiao Zhan’s nose crinkled adorably, “No. Wait, let me see myself.”

And with that, he stood up and started rifling through the cabinets like he didn’t know what exactly he was looking for.

Yibo frowned at his Mate’s back but then raised his eyebrows when he heard a ‘aha’ come from.

Xiao Zhan came back to the table with a small jar of something. Yibo tilted his head in curiosity but then blanched in disgust when he saw the label read ‘Plum Sauce’.

“Baobao,” he began, wanting to warn his Mate, “that’s‒”

“Plum sauce, yeah!” Xiao Zhan beamed at him, “I don’t know why, I feel like this will taste  _ really  _ good.”

Yibo highly doubted it would but then he braced himself as his Mate took a large dollop of the stuff and smeared it onto his greasy fried chicken and took a huge bite of it. As Xiao Zhan started chewing, Yibo thought back to how his stomach had been bothering him lately and he really hoped this wouldn’t kickstart his usual puking sessions again.

But to his absolute surprise, Xiao Zhan continued chewing but then made more orgasmic noises that had his ears burning.

“Yibo, this is it. This is what I’ve been missing in life.”

Despite his disgust, Yibo laughed at his Mate’s ridiculous poetry about fried chicken and plum sauce and concluded it was lucky he was eating something and not throwing up.

But something niggled in the back of his mind.

Just the way it had when he realized Xiao Zhan smelled like chocolate.

When he said his goodbye to his Mate before leaving for work, Yibo quickly scented Xiao Zhan again. This wasn’t their usual routine as Yibo preferred to scent him in the comfort of their own and in their bed but his Mate didn’t protest. 

Yibo left the house feeling even more confused. His Mate still smelled like chocolate.

He thought of it even when he was going through the motions of a new choreography.

He thought of it even when he came home to a delicious smelling meal at the end of the day.

He thought of it even as he rubbed shampoo into his hair during his nightly shower.

It kept him up during the night even as Xiao Zhan cuddled close to him, the scent of chocolate permeating his senses and keeping him up with burning curiosity.

Yibo mentally rifled through it all the next day at the studio. Today, he was teaching a new girl group some basic moves so that they could easily handle the more intricate pieces.

One of them, an Omega, had clearly not spotted the bond mark on his neck yet. She had been flirting with him since they all stepped into the studio and Yibo wasn’t interested in calling her out with a public rejection. So he kept his distance, and went through the day as he usually did.

Only his mind was occupied.

Xiao Zhan.

His beautiful Mate.

Three years now.

Always smelled sweet. But never of  _ chocolate _ .

Where was this new scent coming from?

And also what was that stomach bug all about? Did some unknown sickness change his Mate’s scent?  _ Was he dying?  _ No, no that couldn’t be true. Xiao Zhan was a healthy and happy Omega, Yibo had made sure of it for the past three years now.

But was he really alright? Maybe they should go in for a check-up, he did miss a heat last month‒

_ Wait _ .

Yibo’s thoughts screeched to a halt. His hand that was holding the bottle up to his mouth froze as well. His eyes focused out as his gaze was fixed on the distance.

His  _ heat _ , Xiao Zhan missed his heat. He was throwing up. He ate weird shit. He was‒ 

The Omega was now standing in front of him, plucking up the courage to speak.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, “Yibo- _ laoshi _ , would you like to‒“

Yibo interrupted her without ceremony, “Oh my God,” his eyes widened as he stared down at the Omega now looking up at him in confusion, “I’m gonna be a Dad.”

The Omega gaped up at him as everyone else who’d heard him sputtered in confusion and amusement. But Yibo slammed down his bottle and sprinted off. He ran out of the studio and all the way back to their apartment, huffing and heaving, his thoughts a furious whirl of confusion, shock, and elation.

He burst through their front door using the key in his pocket and shouted, “Xiao Zhan,  _ baobao  _ where are you?”

“Here!” Came a reply from the vicinity of the bathroom, so Yibo jogged over and opened the door, panting and excited.

“Baobao I’ve figured it out! Xiao Zhan you’re‒“

Yibo paused at the scene in front of him. Xiao Zhan had unshed tears in his eyes and was holding a pregnancy test. “I’m pregnant.”

They stared at each other for a beat, then Yibo started laughing and whooping just as Xiao Zhan burst into happy tears and the two met in a tight embrace in the middle of their bathroom.

He nuzzled into his Mate’s neck again, streaking it with tears, but searching out the comforting scent of not only Xiao Zhan, but of the little life making itself known to them both early on.

Yibo tightened his arms around the love of his life, thanking every lucky star, God, and superstitious entity that he walked into that god-awful art exhibit that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments? :)


End file.
